


SNAFU

by Spatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad puns, shotguns, and oversized poultry in the middle of a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNAFU

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely in season one. Beta by inmyriadbits.

Dean dove back behind the overturned table, narrowly missing Sam's boots with his face. Sam took a moment away from reloading his shotgun to contemplate that image. This was shaping up to be a long night, and he needed to keep his spirits up.

Sliding over to hand Dean the extra shotgun, he asked, "How many are left?"

"'Bout seven or eight. I got the big one on my way in, so we have a minute while they freak out." He dug a handful of shotgun shells out of his pocket and started reloading. "Dude, I thought you said these were rocs."

"Well, you know, giant chickens don't exactly spring to mind when I come across reports of bird-savaged corpses."

Dean snorted and said, "Yeah, no kidding. Seagulls, maybe some freaky Hitchcock summoning, but eight-foot chickens? That's a new one."

"Seriously, what was that farmer _thinking_?"

"Really big ... breasts? C'mon, Sam, people are crazy. Save the deep thinking until after we fry the suckers." Dean grinned suddenly, raised an expectant eyebrow at Sam, and said, "Situation Normal, All _Fowled_ Up, right?"

"You did not just make that pun." A loud squawk from the outside seemed to echo his pain.

Dean cackled, and craned his head over the table edge. "Whoops, sorry, Sammy, got us some angry chickens to kill now. Hey, good thing I brought the birdshot, right?" Dean said, failing to look contrite. He laughed at his own joke, and brought his shotgun up to fire.

Just for that, Sam wasn't going to tell him about the bird crap in his hair.


End file.
